1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle battery mounting structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a known mounting structure for a vehicle battery unit in which a battery unit is installed under a floor panel (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-121483 (JP 2011-121483 A)). According to the mounting structure for the vehicle battery unit disclosed in JP 2011-121483 A, a vehicle body is constituted of frame members including a main frame (front side members), rear side members, side sills and the like. According to JP 2011-121483 A, the battery unit is mounted to the lower sides of the frame members in a vertical direction of the vehicle body.
However, the mounting structure for a vehicle battery unit disclosed in JP 2011-121483 A involves the possibility that if the rear side member is deformed by a rear-end collision from an approaching vehicle (hereinafter, referred to as “rear-end collision”), the battery unit may be deformed following the deformation of the rear side member.